We Can Still Be Friends
by LadyChaos
Summary: Fuji tells Tachibana that It whatever It is is over. Part of FanFic100 Tachibana claim.


**Subject: **Prince of Tennis. Tachibana. 003. Ends.  
**Title: **We'll Still Be Friends  
**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis  
**Characters: **Tachibana Kippei/Fuji Syuusuke  
**Prompt: **003. Ends.  
**Word Count: **761  
**Rating: **NC-17 Some sexual situations  
**Author's Notes: **I don't own the Prince of Tennis boys, but I like to play with them. This is part of my LJFanfic100 claim on Tachibana Kippei, Prompt 003. Ends.  
**Summary: **Fuji tells Tachibana it—whatever "it" is—is over.

"I refuse to be your fuckbuddy anymore, Kippei."

The words blindsided Tachibana for two reasons. One, Fuji Syuusuke never, ever, _ever_ swore, and, two, when he finally did it was with his legs draped over Tachibana's broad shoulders while Tachibana pumped wildly into him.

Kippei felt like he'd been doused with a bucket of ice water. He slammed to a halt and blinked a few times, knowing he looked as stymied and stupid as he felt. "Dur?"

Smile ever in place, Fuji stretched up and dropped a sweet kiss on Tachibana's jaw. "Maybe we should stop now."

"Yeah, um…yeah." Tachibana carefully withdrew from Fuji's tight heat and flopped over on his back, throwing one arm across his forehead. His still-throbbing cock felt like it would explode any minute. Fuji, on the other hand, rolled over on his stomach and stretched out, cradling his head on one of Tachibana's pillows, calm and serene and as unreadable as ever.

The lamp's soft light glowed across Fuji's round ass. The tensai might as well have worn a neon sign proclaiming _Enter Here._ Tachibana growled low in his throat. The delectable view wasn't helping him gain control. "You have lousy timing," Kippei told him.

Fuji chuckled. "Sorry," he said, sounding anything but repentant. "I didn't know how to tell you."

Tachibana laughed. "Well, you seem to have found a way."

"I did, didn't I?"

By rights, he should be livid with Fuji, but they'd been friends for so long he couldn't stir up any anger. "Why now?"

Fuji sighed. "It's been coming on for awhile. I don't think what we've been doing helps either of us. You're still chasing after Tezuka and I'm still … chasing after the one I love."

"Tezuka and me are over. Done. Finis. Dead."

"This week." Fuji rolled onto his side. "He crooks his little finger and off you run. For such a stubborn guy, you have a deplorable habit of misplacing your backbone whenever he's around."

"Ouch."

"You know it's true."

Two could play that game. "What about you? Ever since I've known you, you've been after someone who doesn't even realize you exist."

The tensai's smile faltered just a little. "Oh, he knows I exist. He's just … oblivious."

"Yeah? Well, one of you, probably both, is an idiot."

"No doubt," Fuji agreed sadly. "I prefer to think it's him."

They'd become friends their third year of junior high, flirted in high school, even dated a few times. Then Tachibana admitted he was still hung up on Tezuka and Fuji confessed he'd been in love with someone all along. The news didn't hurt or surprise either of them, and they'd gone their separate ways until a chance dorm assignment their freshman year of college threw them together again. Affection, familiarity and proximity had worked their magic, and when things got to be too much for one of the roommates, they sought solace in the other.

"You never answered my question," Tachibana pointed out. "Why now?"

Fuji sat up and began pulling on his clothes. "I told you. It's not working." He stood. "Besides, I'm moving out next week. It's time we spread our wings." He clucked his tongue. "Don't look so surprised. It's been two years since we graduated college."

"I know, but…." Tachibana rolled into a sit and perched on the edge of the bed, back to Fuji. He was used to having Syuusuke around, that was all. "Guess I'll need to advertise for a new roommate."

"Why? You have a good job. You said yourself you wanted to save for a house."

Kippei stood and padded around the end of the bed. "I can't believe you remembered that. I was half-drunk on sake at the time."

"You'd be surprised at what I remember." Fuji's blue eyes flashed for a moment, before his smile hid them again.

"No, no, I really wouldn't," Kippei assured his roommate. He hesitated a moment, then wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist. They were friends, but Fuji often didn't appreciate Tachibana's spontaneous displays of affection.

"I'll miss you."

"You'll get over it. And you've been saying you'd like a drafting studio. You can use my old room."

Tachibana sighed. "Yeah. I think I'd rather have you."

"I'm a terrible roommate. I scatter my belongings wherever I sit. And we'll still talk."

"I'm used to dodging books and cacti by now." Why did this feel so wrong? Kippei smiled despite the sadness nestling into his heart. "Is this the 'we'll still be friends' speech?"

Fuji patted his cheek. "We will be. I promise."


End file.
